yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouko Sakura
Kyouko Sakura is a main character in the series Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. An abrasive, fiery, and self-centered girl who fights only for self but later adopts a more sympathetic outlook. Kyoko was the elder daughter of a preacher. Her father started to deviate from regular doctrine and was excommunicated for it - Kyoko used her wish to get her father more followers; however, upon finding this out, her father went insane and killed the entire family except Kyoko, (in Madoka Portable, Kyoko is gone when her father kills her family) then committed suicide by hanging himself from the church ceiling. After her family's death, Kyoko was introduced to the principles of "Dog eat dog world", "you get what you pay for" and "Kill or be killed/Eat or be eaten" and started to live by them. She uses her magic and other abilities mainly for herself due to the belief that helping somebody else will only result in something bad. She values food a lot and chastises those who waste it. Yuri Feats *The reason why Sayaka made a contract with Kyubei is what she already know, in addition she deems Sayaka for wishing to heal Kyousuke is something retarded, that's why she tried to persuade her saying that no good comes out of using that wish for him. *She looked at Sayaka when she chased after Kyousuke all day, and the night when she went to go home without seeing him. Which gave her a point for being her stalker. *Teasing Sayaka, she gave her an advice to make a guy fall in love with her, showing her a preference to use the magic she just got: "Rushing in there right now and breaking his hands and legs so he'll never be able to use them again". Furthermore, she always welcomes the opportunity to do it for her as common courtesy between magical girls. *Although she bid Sayaka for an isolated place where nobody can interrupt them to start a fight, she was anxious after Madoka threw away Sayaka' Soul Gem which resulted in Sayaka to lose her soul, until Homura returned it to her by placing it on her hand, in other words, she didn't want that to happen to her. *After she caught a falling and fainted Sayaka whose Soul Gem changed into a Grief Seed which gave birth to a a witch inside a barrier, she kept holding her at the evacuation until the train station where she laid her, from that point on, Sayaka was shown to be on top of her bed while she was trying to purify her from her despair using her own Soul Gem, thinking about a way to get Sayaka's Soul Gem back. *After asking Madoka's support to save Sayaka , she said they do it because they don't know if they cut that witch in two, Sayaka's Soul Gem might fall out instead of a Grief Seed, stories of love and courage win out in the end always turn out like that in her view. She herself became a magical girl because she always loved those stories, it wasn't something she even think about anymore, but Sayaka made her remember. *Inside a barrier, when Homura came and held Madoka, she asked her to protect the one thing she wants to protect until the end. *The option she have chosen inside a barrier where Sayaka was locked in was to stay alone by her side and fight to save her, in the end, she sacrificed her life for her sake, using her Soul Gem in the fight against the witch, activating it with a kiss. *While she was speaking to Sayaka who was trapped inside a barrier, an illusion took the shape of Sayaka and herself embracing her before they mixed together into a heart that melted togethere and poured. *Before Sayaka got to leave the church they were in for a talk, she gave Sayaka the permission to try to kill her again if she happens to conflict with her in some way, and she won't hate her for it, it was because she wanted to contact her more. *Just in time, she arrived to prevent Homura from killing Sayaka whose Soul Gem was at its limit. *After Sayaka was guided away by the "Law of the Wheel" since she used all of her power in an attack against a witch, she was sorrowful and questioned what good is it for Sayaka to disappear for a boy she fell in love with. *An excited feeling hit her every time she teases or being teased by Sayaka, like at a lunchbreak, when she seized a food piece shaped and colored of a blue Soul Gem from Homura's made bento box to eat (The color of Sayaka's Soul Gem), later on she seemed to enjoying her time with Sayaka's irritation. *During the battle inside Homura's despair, she stood right behind Sayaka, as a result Sayaka took a hold of her hand, she informed her about the nightmare she had, where Sayaka was dead in it, then after their mood ended during that battle, she continued to fight alongside her, dropping a tear, she smiled and said: "baka/you stupid". *She was concerned about Sayaka once they were separated after the battle inside Homura's despair. Gallery Screenshot_20190304-150132.png Screenshot_20190304-145732.png Screenshot_20190303-095206.png Screenshot_20190304-151257.png Screenshot_20190304-150211.png Videotogif_2019.03.04_19.46.56.gif Videotogif_2019.03.05_21.19.36.gif Videotogif_2019.03.04_15.18.08.gif Videotogif 2019.05.11 01.54.22.gif Screenshot_20190511-211229.png Screenshot_20190511-211238.png Screenshot_20190511-211154.png Category: Characters Category: Tsundere Category:Madoka Magica Category:Neko